In the recent years, demand for green energy has increased. Wind turbines, which convert wind energy into electrical energy, are a means for green energy. As such, reliance on wind energy has also increased over the recent years. Due to this increased penetration of wind energy, grid codes regulating connections with power grids have become stricter over the time.
Existing and upcoming grid codes state fault ride through requirements which require the wind turbines to stay connected with the grid for a certain period of tinge to support the grid through reactive power exchange during occurrences of grid faults. Most grid faults are asymmetrical in nature. Thus, it is desirable that the wind turbines can remain operating without tripping under an asymmetrical fault condition.